The present invention generally relates to portable coolers. Portable coolers are commonly used to transport chilled items, or to keep items chilled at a location. However, portable coolers, when loaded, can be very heavy, and thus difficult to transport. Some known portable coolers utilize wheels to facilitate transport.
Further, the present invention generally relates to an improved collapsible cooler. A drawback to many conventional coolers is that such coolers generally require a large amount of storage space when not used. Such coolers are typically stored in a garage, storage shed or closet when not in use because of their size. Further, such coolers take up relatively large amounts of space whenever they are transported for use. This is particularly disadvantageous when the coolers are packed into the family car when going on the family vacation at the beach. Because they are so large and bulky, they tend to consume a large portion of the available space in the car, thereby limiting the other items that can be taken on the vacation. In addition to being disadvantageous for consumers, such devices also are less desirable to retailers, who have limited shelf space on which to display goods for sale.
Collapsible insulated containers also are known which may be utilized for storage of perishable items and that have a storage configuration that is smaller in volume than their use configuration. Nonetheless, a need exists for improvement in wheeled and collapsible portable coolers. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.